The present invention relates to a wood golf club head, and more particularly, to a wood golf club head which can describe the most desirable trajectory of a golf ball, that is, which can achieve the maximum flight distance of a golf ball effectively.
Conventionally, in relation to a wood golf club head, especially a driver club head, various kinds of efforts have been made to improve the flight distance of a golf ball struck by such a club head. Experience has shown that a launch angle and a backspin speed of a golf ball after striking it as well as the head speed of the golf club being used should be appropriately determined in order to increase the flight distance of the ball.
For example, as to the correlation between the head speed of a golf club and the launch angle of a golf ball, it has been considered preferable that inverse correlation exists between them. That is, as the club head speed becomes higher the ball launch angle is made smaller, whereas as the club head speed becomes lower the ball launch angle is made greater.
Also, as to the correlation between the club head speed and the backspin, a certain range of the most desirable backspin relative to the club head speed has been determined according to the rule of the thumb. For example, as the club head speed becomes higher the backspin rate is made lower, whereas as the club head speed becomes lower the backspin rate is made higher.
However, there have been no formulations to describe the correlation between the club head speed, ball launch angle and backspin rate, especially the correlation between the ball launch angle and backspin rate in order to improve the ball flight distance more effectively.
The present invention has been made in view of these circumstances, and its object is to provide a wood golf club head which can effectively achieve the maximum flight distance of a golf ball, that is, which can describe the optimum trajectory or the flight path of a golf ball, by incorporating appropriate correlation between the launch angle and backspin speed of a golf ball immediately after ball impact.